After The Storm
by MellowYellow1234
Summary: Establish relationship between Ronon Dex and Jennifer Keller. The story begins after Brain Storm so it has a few spoilers for Brain Storm. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**After The Storm**

**(A very big Thank you to Beta Journeyman07 and Nika Dixon. They have written wonderful stories about Jenn and Ronon, go read them if you haven't already. I don't own SGA)**

* * *

Jenn sat across the table from Rodney, who had probably forgotten she was there with him. They had been sitting in silence for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time.

He was busy with his laptop, and Jenn wondered to herself if he ever put it down long enough to sleep. Who was she kidding? Rodney probably fell asleep with it every night, or almost every night. _Thank God this is almost over. __This must be what slow and cruel torture is like. _she thought to herself. She wondered if Rodney had screwed around with something and had managed to slow time down to an almost impossible crawl and that is why he was so occupied with his laptop now, trying to correct his mistake before anyone noticed

Rodney reached over to his tray of food and picked up a chip, or at least that's what it looked like. It didn't matter to her what it was, she hadn't eaten hers. Without looking up from his precious laptop, he put the chip in his mouth and a loud crunching sound escaped. Rodney was still oblivious to everything and everyone around him and didn't notice the sound or the aggravation growing on Jenn's face.

"Can't this ship go any faster?"

Rodney looked up and saw a surprised look on her face. She had not meant to say the words out loud, but her growing impatience had forced the words out. Rodney gave an easy smile.

"We will reach Atlantis in an hour or so"

Jenn smiled at his answer. She felt a little calmer knowing she could now count minutes, rather than hours.

"They will all still be there when we get back" He said. "Especially Ronon, a fleet of hive ships couldn't get him to leave."

Jenn tried to hide the smile and the blush creeping across her face at the mention of Ronon's name. She tried to appear nonchalant with her response.

"What?" was all she could say as she leaned back in her chair.

Rodney, who was known to be fond of a little gossip now and then, finally but his laptop aside and looked at her. Jenn had an idea of what was coming next. Something about her actions or words, or maybe even her private thoughts had gotten Rodney's attention and there was no escaping it, not being stuck on the Daedalus. She readied herself - she knew he was going to come at her with a bombardment of questions and comments.

Rodney let out a small chuckle, looking at Jenn, "I know about you and Ronon, I think we all know about you and Ronon."

Jenn smiled a little and shifted in her seat. It didn't surprise her that McKay knew something, but she was certain he didn't know everything.

"What do you know about me and Ronon?" she asked quietly with great curiosity.

McKay, on hearing this in her voice, straightened up to enjoy the attention he was now receiving. Not because it was attention from Jenn, but because he loved the attention of others, even if the subject at hand was not about him.

"I know you and him are more than friends."

Jenn was surprised at how open she was willing be with this conversation. There was nothing casual about her relationship with Ronon, and now she wasn't afraid to talk about it. She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Where did you get this information?"

McKay held his hand up like someone proclaiming their innocence. "I can assure you it was by accident." He paused briefly, "I'm surprised you still came with me?"

Jenn didn't fully understand why McKay would be surprised at her doing a favor for a friend and it wasn't like it was a romantic getaway. She would not pass up an opportunity to return to earth to visit her dad. She was able to accomplish two things: visit her dad and help a friend by accompanying McKay and his ego to his party.

"Why?" she couldn't help ask.

McKay wasn't prepared to give a reason as he had hoped as soon as the words left his mouth that Jenn would take it as a statement rather than a question.

That plan failed.

Rodney took a second to gather his thoughts.

"I was just surprised. I wouldn't have asked you to go if I knew you and Ronon were together. I mean I was only asking as a favor because I didn't want to see my nemesis alone. I found out about you and Ronon after Teyla saw…" McKay stopped abruptly and looked away, shy and embarrassed.

If Jenn was curious before she was insanely curious now. She leaned closer to the table and said in a very careful tone so as to not alarm Rodney.

"After Teyla saw what?"

McKay smiled to himself, as if he was reliving whatever it was that Teyla saw.

Jenn was getting close to panicking. _What could Teyla have seen_? She thought to herself. She and Ronon were extremely careful when out in public. There were no signs of affection between them, except for a few looks that lasted longer than they should have. Ronon and she had talked about their relationship: they weren't keeping it a secret; they were just being private about it. At first, she didn't understand why, but the more they were together she realized why. They had a job to do: she was the CMO and he was a soldier, warrior, protector, fighter. She could have gone on with the list of things he was. They had to put their relationship aside to do their jobs. They kept their work separate from their play and it worked well for most of the time. There were a few times when work interfered with their playing, but they managed to talk about it and understand each other's viewpoints on the matter.

Rodney squirmed a little in his chair. He was trying to find the right words, so he crossed his arms in front of his chest and used his right hand to wipe across his forehead. He looked at her with a sly smile on his face and saw how curious Jenn was. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Don't get upset, Ronon did not seem to mind that she saw it. In fact he seemed quite proud of it"

Not knowing what Rodney and God knows who else knew about her and Ronon made it even worse. Jenn let out a slight squeak.

"Rodney! Just tell me already!"

To Jenn's relief, Rodney continued with his story, enjoying the anticipation that showed on her face.

"OK!" Rodney laughed and continued "You know Ronon trains John and me to spar. Well, more like John and I watch Teyla and Ronon spar and pretend to pay attention."

Jenn answer was a dry"Yes" with a bit of encouragement to continue. Rodney continued on.

"It happened a few months ago. John and I were there for our weekly training, watching Teyla and Ronon spar. Teyla got a good hit in and was able to bring Ronon to his knees. John and I weren't really paying attention, but I assume she was going in for the "kill hit" as they like to call it. John and I like to see these hits, so we were watching, and Teyla just stopped. Teyla's eyes grew as big as the moons above Atlantis….

_Teyla looking down to Ronon. "Ronon! What happened?" The question was more out of amusement than concern. "What is that from?"_

_John and I ran over to see what was wrong._

"_What happened? John said._

_Ronon not knowing what the cause for such concern was, was still down on his knees when he looked up at Teyla and smiled, saying "what?"_

_Teyla asked if that was a bite mark and how he got it. _

_Ronon just said, "I got bit" _

_John with a boyish grin on his face said, "Clearly, we can see that"_

_I must have been the only one who did not realize what was going on. I started to remember and tell of my own experiences. "Those things can get infected. I was ending things with this girl I used to know and one thing lead to another and before… "_

_John cut me off before I could finish, "Rodney! Please keep that one to yourself." _

"_I was just suggesting he gets it looked at."_

_It didn't occur to me the bite mark wasn't from sparring or some fight he had gotten into, but John and Teyla already assumed it wasn't from either. _

_Teyla looked over at me and smiled. I knew she wanted to laugh, but she held back the laughter. "Rodney, I don't think Ronon's bite was as vicious and ill intended as yours."_

_Ronon smiled at Teyla's comment._

"_Wait a minute, aren't we missing something here?" John said looking around at the three of them. "I think the question should be how did you get that bite mark?"_

_I finally caught on to what Teyla and John already knew then I saw the look on Ronon's face. "By the look on his face, I think we can guess the how, I want to know who?"_

_Ronon smiled and picked up his water bottle. "My woman."_

_My jaw hit the ground, and Teyla just beamed with a smile. John was still surprised. We hadn't noticed Ronon with anyone. But clearly he was with someone. Ronon just walked away._

"_Who is it?" I yelled. "I mean she, who is she?" _

_He didn't answer my question and he did not turn to look at us. "I'm going to shower and I will meet you guys in the mess hall." was his response._

_After Ronon left the three of us stood around trying to figure out the mystery woman. Teyla knew, she was certain of it. She said, "There is only one." _

_John and I looked at her and after we begged for her to tell us, she said, "Doctor Jennifer Keller" then she left._

Jenn knew exactly how and why Ronon got that bite mark. It was his reward, punishment, and encouragement for being so good at …_damn it Jenn_, she yelled to herself. Her body felt like it was on fire and he was nowhere close to put the flames out. _Get control of yourself._

Jenn looked up at Rodney who was still talking, "John and I stood around another couple of minutes talking about how…."

Jenn holding her hand out in front to stop Rodney. "OK, Rodney I think I heard enough."

Rodney snapped back to reality and realized he was just about to go off on one of his ramblings and was relieved and grateful Jenn had stopped him. Jenn would have found the strength to knock him out cold if he had continued and repeated his conversation with John.

She smiled at Rodney. She didn't care if they saw her bite mark. She had every right to mark what was hers. Ronon does it, why shouldn't she have the same privilege?

"So, I guess everyone knows now? Not that I care what people know."

McKay was pleasantly surprised Jenn did not shy away from the conversation.

"I don't think everyone knows, or even notices. But we do. Ronon couldn't have kept it a secret for long. We would have eventually caught on to him. Ronon and I may not see eye to eye on a lot of things" McKay laughed a little mostly to himself. "Well on anything, but we do know each other. Of course we would never willing admit it, but we are like brothers" _he laughed again to himself, "_or at the very least distant cousins."

Jenn smiled at this. Ronon and Rodney were definitely friends. They reminded her of the "Odd Couple" they would rip on each other every second of the day, but if either one was in trouble they would risk their lives for each other and certainly no one else was allowed to rip on the other.

McKay studied Jenn for a moment. He could tell she was lost in thought, probably thinking about Ronon, or her infirmary. He spoke again to bring her back.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me?"

Jenn looked at Rodney. "I didn't know how to tell you."

She paused for a moment, to choose her words carefully. "Things were a little awkward between us and I didn't want things to get awkward between you and Ronon."

McKay sensing the conversation was getting a little heavy and spoke up. "I know. I did like you. I still do. But, it was never in that way."

He felt the air in the room getting lighter, and was glad to see Jenn's face relax. "I was missing Katie and you seem to fill that void for me. It was nice to talk, and flirt, but I never thought it would or wanted it to go anywhere."

He looked at Jenn and she smiled back. "The flirting was safe because it wouldn't go anywhere, so I indulged a little, sometimes a lot"

He said it with a sincere smile, remembering the time he did lose his mind and had almost died.

Jenn smiled a little and ran her fingers though her hair. She spoke lightly, "We are still friends, right?"

McKay was caught by surprise when she asked him that. He had never thought of not being friends with her. "Of course, I enjoy your company and I'm glad you are with Ronon. Now you can stop stalking me."

Jenn let out a little laugh, "I don't know Rodney, it will be hard for me to let go."

McKay smiled and leaned towards the table and in an almost whisper he said, "You don't have to let go, but please, for my safety and welfare don't let Ronon find out."

Jenn laughed, "He would never…."

McKay laughed and cut Jenn off before she could finish, "Yes, yes he would" he said jokingly.

The news they have been waiting for came through their earpiece. "Doctor Keller and Doctor McKay, we are dropping out of hyper space, we will reach Atlantis in approximately 5 minutes."

Rodney and Jenn looked at each other and smiled. Jenn tried not to grin like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. She was happy she was almost home, back with her friends that were becoming her family, and back to the person she would give up everything to and for. McKay looked at Jenn and smiled. He was really happy that she was happy and even happier that Ronon had found someone.

"I think we should go get our things" McKay said as they both got up from the table. "We don't want you leaving anything behind."

Jenn looked up and said "Yes, definitely."

They walked out of the dining room and down the hall towards their things. McKay looked over and said, "Did you have to buy one of everything on Earth?"

Jenn just smiled. "I couldn't help it, it's not like we get to spend our money here. I got something for everyone I know on Atlantis. She gushed as she told McKay about the cutest little pair of shoes. "I hope Teyla likes them."

McKay smiled at her giving nature. "I'm sure she will. What did you get for Ronon?"

Jenn ran down the list in her head as she and McKay walked down the hall. Nope, can't tell him that, _she laughed to herself_. Nope, definitely not that and certainly not that. That one was strictly for her and Ronon.

She looked over at McKay, trying to keep her blush to a minimum or none at all if that was possible. "I got him a knife, a really big one." She told him with a delightful smirk on her face and playfulness in her tone.

McKay swallowed hard and his breathing became a little more rapid. "You aren't going to tell him about you almost freezing to death? Are you?"

She looked over at him, still smiling. He swallowed hard again. "Of course you are. Well, in case you forgot, let me remind you. It wasn't my fault, and it was my genius brain that saved you."

McKay was more than happy to remind any and everyone he was a genius. "So, remember to include that in your story."

Jenn laughed out loud. She could understand why McKay was in a panic, but didn't know why. Ronon would not hunt him down. She laughed again as she imagined McKay's reluctance to go to his next sparring session with Ronon. She couldn't help but add fuel to the fire.

"Rodney, I think it was your genius brain AND the fear of getting your ass kicked" she said as a matter of fact. McKay pace slowed and she continued walking. She looked back at him and just smiled. He smiled back as she stopped to open the doors to her room.

The few days he spent with Jennifer Keller, had given him the chance to know her to be a calm, caring person, who was also funny, and brave. Not too many people would think that of her unless they really knew her, but she really was brave. He admitted to himself he didn't know why Ronon was attracted to Jennifer, besides physically, but now he knew and saw why. She was the calm to his storm, and although that didn't quite explain it, it was the only answer that fitted.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

This is my very first fic. Please R&R. Rated M for future chapters. Looking for volunteers to write the "hot" _wink wink_ moments between Ronon/Jenn. I'm no good at it..the writing that is :) If I was to write it, I'm sure it would come across as dry humping while watching paint dry. Yes, it would be that bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer was relieved to be back in Atlantis and in her quarters. She didn't want to admit it, but she hoped he had been waiting for her in the control room. She had wanted his face to be the first she saw when she returned, but it was probably best he was not there. She had been way too excited and wasn't completely sure how she would've reacted. She might have fainted, or lost control and jumped him in front of everyone. Who knows, maybe it would have been him who fainted or ran to her? She let out a slight laugh at how silly she was being. Seriously, Ronon fainting?

She wanted to take a shower, but instead she went to visit the infirmary. A small part of her was hoping she would run into Ronon. She walked down the hall, giving a causal smile and saying "Hi" to the various people that passed her by; no one she really knew. _Where was everyone_ she thought? _Is there a meeting I don't know about?_ She was lying to herself. She didn't care or want to know where everyone was. She only had thoughts of one person.

She walked into the infirmary and received a warm welcome back from her staff. She lingered a little, glanced at a few charts and Dr. Stewart gave her a brief rundown of events that had happened while she was gone. There had been no serious injuries and everything was under control. She was relieved to hear this. It meant she didn't have to return to work until the day after tomorrow so it was nice to know she could relax, at least for the time being.

As Jenn walked out the infirmary, she saw Teyla and hurried out to catch up with her.

"Teyla?"

Teyla stopped and turned. "It is good that you have returned. We all missed you." She said giving Jenn a quick hug.

Jenn was certain Teyla did not mean 'all' as she couldn't imagine John missing her.

Jenn smiled and replied, "Thank you. I've missed you all too."

"I was on my way to the mess hall would you like to join me?"

Jennifer smiled at her request she had always enjoyed Teyla's company. "Yes, I would. But I won't stay long. I'm beat."

"I understand."

They entered the mess hall and Jenn quickly scanned the room. _Nope, he isn't here._

Teyla put some food on her tray and Jenn grabbed a drink and an apple. She had eaten on the Daedalus and wasn't hungry, but grabbed the fruit anyway to keep her mind occupied. They sat at a table outside on the balcony. Jennifer looked out towards the horizon and was reminded just how beautiful Atlantis was. It was almost 4 in the afternoon and the sun would be setting in a few hours. The different shades of colors were starting to creep across the sky, like someone slowly pulling the cover over you before you fell asleep. _I really need to get some rest._ she reminded herself.

Teyla cutting into her steak, "How was your Dad?"

"He's doing great, he's happy. He is seeing someone, he didn't come out and say it but I figured it out."

"How?"

"It was just something he said."

"You must be happy to know he is enjoying his life again."

"Yes, I don't have to worry about him as much."

Teyla nodded in agreement. The two friends laughed and talked some more. Jennifer told her about almost freezing to death and Rodney's mad but brilliant dash against time to save her and the others that were trapped.

Teyla wiped a small tear away, the result of laughing too much, "That sounds like our Rodney"

"100 percent. You should have seen him. He was in all his glory when everyone thanked him, over and over and over again and I had to hear about it again and again and again all the way back to SGC."

Teyla laughed out loud, "I don't envy you"

Jennifer laughed. "That was definitely one social event I should have missed out on. Teyla laughed at Jenn's response.

"I brought back the cutest things for Torren"

"Thank you Jenn."

Jennifer said, "He is my best and cutest patient"

"Certainly not the only cutest patient?"

Jennifer heart skipped a beat, she was a little surprised at Teyla's response but was also glad Teyla felt comfortable enough to make such a comment. Jenn missed having her girlfriends around. The few she had, had moved on with their lives on Earth and these were things she couldn't share with them. Jennifer took a bite of her apple. Teyla not knowing Jenn's reaction said,

"I'm sorry Jenn; I did not mean to make you uncomfortable"

Jenn swallowed quickly so she could answer Teyla, "No Teyla, you didn't. I know you know about me and Ronon."

Teyla raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Ronon told you?"

Jennifer shook her head, "No. Rodney told me." _I'm going to have to find out why he didn't tell me_, Jenn reminded herself.

Teyla laughed slightly, "It was surprising but it is good."

Jennifer, "I'm glad you think so"

Teyla, "I do."

Jennifer sees John approaching.

"Hey, Welcome back Doc."

"Thank you Colonel. I'm very glad to be back."

"I bet you are." John mumbled under his breath as he turns his attention to Teyla. "Teyla, I'm trying to finish the mission report for the trip last week to MX-550 and notice a discrepancy in…."

Jennifer was not interested in what discrepancies and turned her head to look at the breath taking view. She relaxed her mind until she heard nothing. She stared out at the horizon as if she wanted to remember the way the sky looked. She imagined the sun had travelled all day and now finally was reaching down to kiss the water that waited patiently at the horizon. She felt the cool breeze caress her face and let out a deep slow breath.

Then it happened.

It took her away from the peaceful feeling she was enjoying. She did not want it to happen, but it crept in because she had left her mind unguarded. It called for her attention like an itch she knew she shouldn't scratch but she could not ignore it. It was here.

_In slow motion she heard the words..__You fill that void for me..__Fast forward..youfillthatvoidforme.__ She felt the words when there was no sound..__you fill that void for me. _

Jennifer closed her eyes and shook it off. She didn't want to think about it.

Why did those words hurt her now? She knew why. Not now, she thought. Not now.

The sound of Teyla's voice helped Jenn to focus. "I will review mine and inform you of my findings."

John turned on his heels. "You two have a lovely night"

"Goodbye John." Teyla's voice had drowned out Jenn's voice, or at least she thought she said Bye.

Teyla looked around and noticed she had finished her meal and Jenn had eaten her apple.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry I have kept you here longer than you wanted."

"I guess time flies when you are having fun. I better get going."

Teyla smiled up as Jenn as she stood up to leave. "Glad to have you back."

"I will catch up with you tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow."

Jenn made her way out into the hall and headed towards Ronon's quarters. He wasn't there. Was he avoiding her? A void? The words rushed back into her mind, this time they came faster and faster. She pushed them out and continued down the hall to her quarters. _Perhaps he had forgotten her since she was gone?_

She walked into her quarters and her mind raced with thoughts. She knew the thoughts and feelings she had buried away were rising to the surface. The debate of what she thought she knew and what she wanted to know was going to play out, whether or not she wanted it to, whether or not she was ready. Her heart and mind were gearing up for battle, but this was no ordinary battle. Her happiness depended on both her heart and mind winning.

She nearly tripped over one of her many bags. _Damn it!_ She used her foot to push it out of the way. She was tired, more like jet lag, or was it intergalactic ship lag? Who cares, whichever it was, she had it. She removed her clothes, tossed them in the basket and headed to shower. She hoped the shower would wash away her weariness and those words that were dancing in her head.

All she wanted was to be with Ronon.

Jenn stood under the shower enjoying the soothing effect of the warm water running over her body. She thought about the time she spent with her Dad, the near freezing death adventure with McKay. She smiled as she remembered hearing about her bite on Ronon and his answer, "My Woman". Yes, it was her bite on "her man". She sighed as she closed her eyes and turned her face up to the water and allowed the events leading up to her biting him. _God, he had made me so mad_ she thought………

_Jenn playfully rolled her eyes at Ronon "Whatever! He was not flirting with me, you were right there."_

"_Yea…He was. It didn't matter if I was there, he doesn't know."_

_She pointed and poked him in his chest. "You're just trying to shift the focus off Davis coming on to you!"_

"_She wasn't. She needed training on how to handle the XT-60, it's a bigger gun than she is use to."_

"_Yea, I bet.." and she looked Ronon over. "I saw the way she was trying to lean into you….and you just stood there waiting for her ass to touch your…."_

"_What?" he was smiling "I was teaching her how to aim…"_

_She knew he hadn't given Davis's behavior a second thought but she had at the sight of seeing Ronon standing so close behind her, his arms stretched out along her arms trying to position her properly. The picture sent her seeing RED like a bull charging towards its matador. She had thought of the quickest way to knock Davis on her ass. It could've been a great way to use the techniques he had taught her. But she decided to stick with what she knew. Medicine. She was sure she could slip Davis the strongest diuretic she had. That would've wiped the smile off her face and kept her away from Ronon._

_She stepped closer to Ronon, inches away from his face_

"…_And what were you aiming at?…"_

_Ronon laughed at her jealousness. He pulled her closer to him and looked down at her smiling. He tilted her chin and kissed her jealousy away._

_He broke away from this kiss and taunted her some more. "At least I didn't flirt back."_

"_I was not flirting." she responded innocently. "I was being friendly."_

"_You should be less friendly or else I will have to write my name on your forehead."_

_Jenn laughed. "What?...you mean like I'm some kind of cattle?" She knew he didn't know what cattle was but saw the twinkle in his eye with the information that people on Earth marked what belonged to them. _

"_What would it say.. "Ronon's or...Ronon's property?"_

"_No too simple. It may not convey its full meaning."_

"_Oh..which is what? What would have it say?" _

_She loved how possessive he was and even though being marked reminded her of the Stone Ages she couldn't help but feel pride in knowing he wanted her to be known as his. His! So everyone would know._

_He traced a line across her forehead as he said to her "I don't think your forehead is big enough, but if it was I would write This woman is Ronon's and he will shoot you." _

_Jennifer laughed, while secretly wishing she had a bigger forehead….. "Yea you're right..not that I would let you mark me….my forehead isn't that big."_

_Ronon let out another laugh. God, she loved the way his face changed and his eyes shined when he laughed. It made her heart feel light._

"_I have other ways to mark you."_

_Ronon closed the gap between them and kissed her. She pulled away for a moment and stared into his smiling eyes and ran her fingers over his lips._

"_You're not the only one who can mark."_

_She pressed her body into his and felt his whole body grow hard with want. _

_He squeezed her closer to him as she ran her hands down the sides of his body and stopped at his hips. He lowered his hands and undid the buttons to her pants and the same to her shirt. He quickly unhooked her bra, a new skill he had learned thanks to her. She could feel the growing need he felt for her. _

_Only her._

_ He kissed her bottom lip, her chin, while his hands caressed her back. He took his kisses lower, to her neck, her collarbone and down to her breast. He rubbed and pulled on her hard nipple as his hot wet tongue played with the other. He lingered there for a moment before moving to the other. _

_He kissed his way down from the space between her breasts until he was at her waist. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her panties down. Jenn caught her breath and stepped out of her unwelcome garments. He teasingly ran his fingers slowly up between her thighs and she grabbed his dreads. He let out a low growl and gently ran his fingers over her softness getting harder as he felt how wet she was for him. _

_Only him. _

_She let out a soft moan and gripped his hair tighter. He wanted her right now. She moaned as she felt her entire body threatening to overheat. He brought his mouth to her and licked her deliciously with his hard warm tongue. _

_"Ronon." She moaned as she rubbed his hand playing with her nipple. _

_Being satisfied with how wet she was he stood up and pulled her hard against him. She kissed him just has hard while pushing his pants down his body. She took him into her hand and wrapped her fingers tightly around him, her hands glided up and down his length. There was so much she thought. He growled with pleasure and walked them backwards to the small sofa and pulled her down so she straddled him. His hands were tangled in her hair as he held the back of her head to keep her face close to his as they kissed frantically. Her arms were around his neck. She could feel him growing impatient as he put his hands on either side of her ass, rubbing her and holding her down to him. She broke their frantic kissing to look into his eyes. She looked at his lips and leaned in and kissed him again. He lifted her slightly off of him and positioned himself._

_ He was definitely aiming now. _

_She lowered herself onto him. She was so wet and he was so ready for her. She was his. Everything about her was now his. His hands caressed her back. She rode him slow and soft and he enjoyed the tight ride. She picked up the pace as she brought herself and him closer to the edge. He felt her body tighten. Her breathing and moans became louder. He took one of his hands away from her ass and connected to it again, this time it was hard. _

_The feel and the sound of his slap made Jenn's body clench tighter around him, partly from the suddenness and the slight pain it caused her. She dug her nails into him and moaned louder. She hid her face in the space between his shoulder and his neck and kissed him there. She came down on him harder and faster until they both went over the edge. _

_They stayed in the moment as Ronon leaned back against the sofa and brushed her hair away from her face. She moved her head so she could look at him…_

_Lazily she said, "That stung"_

"_What" he said innocently._

"_My ass." "That." she placed his hand on the spot that was now red "I hope it doesn't bruise." realization crept across Jennifer's face. Had he meant to do it?_

_Ronon couldn't keep the smile off his face "What? That's not why I did it"_

"_I can't believe…._

_He pulled her in for a kiss._

"_If I wanted to mark you I would have done it like this"_

_The next thing Jenn heard was Smack! And felt a brief flash of pain "Ronon!" She threw her head down between his shoulder and neck and without thinking or hesitation she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into him.._

"_OK OK..I'm sorry..Ronon laughed…It didn't hurt that bad."_

"_Yes it did."_

"_Well we're even now you bit me pretty hard."_

"_No I didn't"…she looked down and was shocked at what she had done she kissed the mark her bite had made. "I didn't mean to." She ran her fingers along his jaw turning his face to meet her and kissed him on the lips._ "_Looks like we've both been marked."_

"_Works for me." _

_They stood up and walked towards the bathroom to shower. Ronon looks down on her ass as she walks in front of him. He saw the mark he left on her ass and was so tickled at the sight of this that he wanted to laugh out loud..but kept in down to a snort._

"_Maybe it will leave a mark." He said happily._

Jenn laughed "_Yea yea." There wasn't a hint of disappointment in her tone. _

_Damn right it left a mark, for days, _Jenn thought as she turned the shower off.

Ronon and she had grown closer over the past few months, in every way, emotionally and physically. She remembered their first time and the hesitation of her mind and body, but now her mind wanted his mind and her body welcomed his. That day of the now famous bite was the first time she had been the one in control and on top. She was frightened before, not because she was a prude but because it had been a little over a year since she had been with a man. But now there was no hesitation: he had shaped her to him and she had molded him to fit her and when they connected it felt like they were each other's missing piece needed to complete the other.

She wrapped the towel around her and opened the bathroom door and walked right into her missing piece.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update! **SPECIAL THANKS** to Nika Dixon for being my Beta. This chapter may be a little confusing if you don't remember chapters 1 and 2 I highly recommend you read them again or just skim over it so you can jog your memory.

I DON'T OWN SGA.

* * *

"Welcome back." He said. It was almost a whisper but she heard it, she felt it. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss to properly welcome her back.

She kissed him back with a need that surprised her. Emotions of want, need, desire, and despair ran through her body and into her kiss. Distracted by her thoughts she pulled away from him and gripped the towel she still had wrapped around her.

"You have more bags than what you left with?" Ronon questioned with a smile looking down to his left. _She wasn't lying when she said she would bring Earth back for him. _

He walked over to the small sofa and sat down, pulling her down with him.

She moved in silence. She wanted them to be naked, she wanted to talk to him, hear his voice and relive all the events of his life that she missed out on while she gone from Atlantis.

Ronon smiled at her and ran his finger across her cheek, she looked at him, a longing _"Hi."_ was all he could manage before he pulled her in for another kiss.

This time it was soft and filled with care. She hadn't fully realized just how much she had missed him until she pulled away from his kiss. She wondered if he felt the same. The look in his eyes and the feel of his hand on her shoulder told her yes. She got up from the sofa with the intentions of clearing her mind, but as soon as she stood up Ronon was right behind her. He spun her around to face him, the look in his eyes her undoing.

He pulled the towel away from her body and kissed her with such passion it made her think it was more than any man or woman could have. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, her fingers confused. Should she sink her fingers into his back to grab onto him or remain as they were spread across his back holding him close to her? _I've missed you so much_..were the words she wanted to say to him.

Instead she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled on it until it was off his body and out of her way. She felt her breasts melt at the feel of his skin against hers. She wanted him now, she would not miss this moment for it may be the last moment she had before the raging battle would start. She pulled at his pants like a caged beast set free after years of capture. She kissed him like her life depended on it. He was a little hesitant at first. He did not expect for her to be so demanding but he obliged her by undressing as quickly as possible. There he was finally naked in front of her. She took a brief moment to look at him and tried to push away what she felt.

Yes. There was desire, and want, and an aching need that felt impossible to satisfy. But, there was something else, something that was becoming impossible to ignore. She pushed those thoughts down deep but she knew they would rise again. Just like they did when she sat down with Teyla for a quick lunch. Just knowing they would surface again made her sink her fingers into his back to grab onto him.

She pulled him to her and tipped on her. She kissed him with such intensity that if their skin was capable of generating as much heat as her kiss conveyed, she would have seared his lips with hers. The intensity of her kiss and her strain to keep her arms wrapped around him prompted him to grab her ass and lift her up so she could wrap her legs around him. And she did.

She wrapped her legs around him so tightly it hurt the muscles in her thighs. She didn't care, she wanted him close. He moved them to the bed and laid down so she was on the bottom. She could feel his cock rubbing against her and she wanted it now. There was no need for foreplay. He knew she loved to be teased, sometimes to the point of tears, and other times just enough.

Ronon took a moment to look at her. He kissed her softly on the lips. He was trying to slow the moment. She however was not in the mood to be slow. Not while her mind was spinning out o control so fast. She nipped at his bottom lip and kissed him hard. It was her way of telling him NO don't be slow.

He was a little surprised, very turned on, and a little taken back. He had not wanted to rush, or be rushed. He had wanted to savior the moment of their reunion, feel the softness of her skin against his. She would not allow it. She let go of the snake like death grip that her legs held him in and with her left leg she pushed at him to urge him on, forward, and in. He loved that she was in control, he liked when she was in control, but he didn't want to be rushed, he was determined to slow the pace.

She knew he wanted to take his time. She felt him nibble on her ear as he slowly ran his hand down one side of her body. She responded by pressing her body closer to his. She felt the warmness spread through her.

Laying here with him now made her think of all the time she had spent away from him, how much she had missed him, and how much she ached for him. The ache was real and it was more than physical. She ached for all the wrong reasons. She wanted to know but didn't know how to ask. If she should even ask. But she needed to know.

_Was she filling a void for him, a replacement? _Dare she even think it_? A substitute?_

Those thoughts infuriated her even more than she would admit. She reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled his face towards hers. She looked into his eyes, those beautiful, caring eyes of his. She felt so unbelievable hurt she wanted to cry, to run away. But no, she wouldn't, not yet. She pulled his face against hers, and took his bottom lip into her mouth and bit him. She bit a little harder than she meant to but it wasn't as hard as she truly wanted to. She wanted him to feel pain, and in that brief moment her only regret was knowing he had mistaken her little nip as something sweet.

Ronon was a little shocked at the force of her bite. He allowed himself to think of it as her being caught up in the heat and intensity of the moment, but he knew he was wrong. He grabbed at her hands and pushed them over her head and gripped her wrist in each of his hands..tightly. She winced at little at the pain. He felt how she wanted it to be, quick, hard, and distant. Quick and hard he could understand. He could give her that. Distant he didn't comprehend. He kept his grip around her wrists tight. If it was distant she wanted he would give her that. She wouldn't have the comfort of his fingers laced with hers as he pushed himself inside her.

Although she wasn't sure how he perceived the nip she gave him. She got the outcome she wanted. He pushed in and out of her hard, harder, until they both came. She felt like crying, her body was barely satisfied and her heart had hidden itself away in shame. She looked into his eyes with such regret that he couldn't help but loosen his grip on her wrist and laced his fingers through hers. She squeezed both of his hands and he gave her a gentle squeeze and it made her heart feel like a feather just brushed over it.

* * *

She felt his body relax and his weight shifted off of her as he rolled onto the other side of the bed. Now she felt regret and abandoned at the loss of his body from hers. She rolled onto her side and looked at him. He stared at the ceiling, half smiling half frowning. She knew he was confused. Hell, she wasn't sure what was happening to her. She raised herself up, bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Ronon turned his head to watch her walk away.

The door opened and Ronon cleared his throat as he watch her walk towards the small dresser she kept her things. _What was it she called them_? He remembered they had a specific name, things she wore when she wasn't going to be doing anything but laying around in her room. The name didn't matter, he watched her as she searched through her drawer.

"How was your time on Earth?" He asked while he continued to stare at her.

"I had a great time" she paused for a minute to pull a dress over her head. "It was nice to see my Dad again." Ronon didn't say anything, and Jennifer just smiled. She purposely kept her back to him while she got dressed, but even in her baffled state she still wanted to be wanted by him, to please him, she turned just enough to give him a view of her breasts. She pulled her gown down, and reached for her brush and turned to look at Ronon.

She knew he was still lost in the view she just gave him, she brushed her hair, pulling it all back from her face. "How have things been here?"

"It was quiet, nothing new, Wraiths are still alive in this galaxy."

She finished brushing her hair, walked over and sat next to him. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, stories about her trip home, the party she attended with Rodney, and of course what she learned on the way back to Atlantis. She missed the way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he touched her, she missed everything. She brought her hand up to his face and ran her fingers along his jaw, she moved closer and she desperately kissed him before _"I missed you"_ escaped her mouth.

His tongue lingered on her lips for a second before gently pushing into her mouth to tell her what she had prevented him from also saying, he had missed her too. He missed her smile, her touch, and her warmth. They kissed and when they broke apart it seemed too soon. He reached for her and pulled her into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest and hugged him. She looked up at him and they kissed again, this time it was little more urgent and harder than the first. She touched her forehead against his and got up and walked away to the bags.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Sure?"

"Yes." As she looked over at him

He stared back at her and she could see the question in his eyes. He sat up in her bed and pulled the cover loosely around himself. The thought nagged at him, there was something wrong and he needed to know what it was. He felt his heart sink as the question formed in his mind. But he needed to know, he needed an answer.

"Have you met someone else?"

Jennifer would have been insulted if this was any other relationship, but she knew if he was the one acting "different" she would have thought the same.

A faint smile stretched across her face while she looked at him and whispered "No".

"Good. Then tell me what is troubling you?"

She responded with her own question and a cowardly smile, "Do you want to see what I brought back for you?"

He looked over at the bags and gave a slight grunt; he knew she didn't want to talk about whatever was eating away at her.

"Let me get those?" He said while moving to get up

Jennifer stopped him…"Nope I got it."

She was trying her best not to show the hurt she was feeling. She pulled a black box and a few DVDs from her bag. She got up from the floor and sat on the bed so she could show him the things she took out.

"This isn't all of it" she said. "There is more, I just need to sort through things. Tomorrow we can look at the rest." Tomorrow she wondered, will there be a tomorrow, a us? She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She looked at him and handed him the box. "I saw this and thought of you, I hope you like."

He took the box and opened it. It was a knife, _a very big knife_.

He laughed, "This is a very big knife."

She smiled and looked over at him. "Hey, I'm sure it could be useful."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be."

"OK", she said, her spirit a little lighter now after seeing and hearing him laugh. "These are a few DVDs, I got movies, but these are about Earth. This one is about the different natural wonders, like the Ocean and the creatures that live there..oh and this one is about dinosaurs..it's cool they did it in 3-D so you see what they looked like millions of years ago."

He smiled at her. He was touched that she wanted to show him things about Earth. His other friends hadn't bothered to show him. It wasn't entirely their fault he hadn't shown much of an interest in Earth until now.

"This one is history stuff…how this one conquered this one." She trailed off.

"Jennifer." He took her hand in his. He kissed her palm and held it to the side of his face.

She slowly ran a finger down the side of his neck and he pressed his face against her hand. She smiled, mostly to herself at the gentle almost vulnerable moment. When her hand met his shoulder she ran her fingers down his dreads. The coldness of the metal against her warm fingers sent a violent pinch of pain through her body. She defensively pulled both her hands back and used the one he held against his face to hold her trespassing hand close to her chest.

The sudden pulling back of her hand did not go unnoticed. He knew what had made her stop. "Jennifer. I know something is wrong."

"Ronon." It sounded more like a plea, a begging request to not push the issue. She sat there paralyzed still holding her hand close to her body while her mind relived the unsettling moment when cold metal against her skin turned her blood to acid.

He waited a few seconds and called her again. "Jennifer?"

"What? Oh no." she said timidly. "I'm just tired, exhausted, the return trip was even more draining than going?"

"I like all the gifts you brought back, but you are tired. Come lay down."

She stood up and turned around to look at him. She felt like she was just stabbed in the heart. He looked up to see her staring, but she would not meet his eyes.

Ronon moved to remove his gifts from the bed. He gently pulled her onto the bed and held her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and laid her hand flat against him, just above his heart. He hated that she still wore her nightgown but didn't attempt or suggest for her to remove it. He pulled the covers over her and concentrated on feeling her breathe against his skin. He knew things were different. He had sensed the dark cloud hanging over them the minute he saw her.

It was entirely his fault he thought to himself. He gave her a slight squeeze to remind himself that she was real, she laid there with him, and at the moment she was hurting, confused, and needed answers.

Jennifer felt like she was having a vision. She saw herself and for the first time she admitted to herself she was staring at it. If it was hers she would have thought it was beautiful. The way it was always there, always with him. The way it glittered when the light touched it. The way he probably felt each time he saw it, every time he touched it. She felt her heart grow to weigh a ton, but it still managed to beat faster than anything she had ever known before.

She had felt it before but never to this degree. Her heart was now breaking. She cursed herself for not allowing herself to know before, to know sooner. Now was no good.

_It was too late. _

She knew he knew it too.

_For how long?_ _How long have they known that this moment would come?_

_Damn it! Why did this have to happen? To me? Now? With him?_

She thought of ways to rid herself of these feelings, to come up with a solution on her own. If it were anyone else she would have been able to analyze it, break it down to its simplest form, understand, and find a solution. _Don't kid yourself now. _

Her mind raced on. She tried to slow it down, regain control. Her body stiffened and she braced herself for the turmoil that was about to shred her once steady heart.

_She_ was there during all their moments. Their talking, their kissing, their lovemaking, their arguments. Jennifer wondered if _she_ had ever allowed him to be alone with her and if any of their moments had just been Jennifer and Ronon.

_It was too late. Too, too late she cursed_.

They couldn't go back or go any further because _his love, his ghost, his devotion _was there. _She_ and had always been there.

_Wasn't she? _

_TBC….._

I hope you are able to understand what Jennifer is feeling. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
